Toujours Pur
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de la Famille Black continue de murmurer leurs noms. Les tableaux se souviennent, les objets chuchotent et les têtes des elfes de maison conservent leur souvenir, leur image dans leurs prunelles fixes. Mais qui étaient vraiment les frères Black? DRABBLE.


_**Disclaimer : Si j'avais été JKR, Regulus et Severus auraient eu un livre à eux tout seul, Belette Femelle serait morte de façon atroce, quant à James n'en parlons même pas. N'étant pas JKR, ce n'est pas possible.**_

_**Je m'essaye pour la première fois à un genre qui n'est pas du slash. Histoire de famille.**_

_**Rating : K.**_

* * *

_La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de la Famille Black continue de murmurer leurs noms. Les tableaux se souviennent, les objets chuchotent et les têtes des elfes de maison conservent leur souvenir, leur image dans leurs prunelles fixes. _

_Mais qui étaient vraiment les frères Black ?_

**O**

Les premières années, on eut dit des jumeaux. Les mêmes cheveux noirs et fins, légers et sombres comme des plumes de corbeaux. Le même regard gris, clair comme de la pluie. La même légère arrogance sur leurs traits, cette hauteur encore si mignonne sur leurs visages d'enfants, si tendrement _touchante. _

Et puis, comme tout le temps, comme partout, Sirius se détacha, se différencia.

Et Regulus resta derrière, l'autre frère, celui qui ressemblait tant à Sirius, mais _moins _beau, _moins _grand, _moins _athlétique.

_Moins que Sirius._

On le remarquait toujours _après. _Il était le frère de.

Comme tout le temps. Comme partout.

* * *

Sur le passage de Sirius, dans le sillage de son rire, du nuage de ses cheveux, de son parfum, les filles tournaient la tête par instinct. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs.

Les professeurs se fendaient d'un sourire.

Walburga et Orion hurlaient.

Les Maraudeurs suivaient.

Regulus était l'Ombre. Celle qui se profilait, toute de noir et d'argent, et que l'on ne remarquait jamais.

* * *

-Reg' !

Il se retourna et du coin de l'œil vit Severus se redresser, se raidir, ramener ses livres contre sa poitrine d'une main et prendre sa baguette de l'autre.

Sirius venait vers eux, tout sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il coula un regard vers Severus, un long regard méprisant et Regulus eut envie de lui hurler d'arrêter d'embêter son seul ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Durant l'été, Sirius était parti, il avait dévalé les escaliers et claqué la porte sans même lui dire au-revoir. _Adieu._

-Je…Joyeux anniversaire.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et Regulus se demanda si c'était le vent ou la honte qui avaient rendues ses joues rouges.

-Tiens. C'est pour toi. Ouvres-le quand tu seras (Un autre regard à Severus) _seul._

-Merci.

La boîte était rectangulaire et Sirius avait même fait l'effort de la décorer aux couleurs des Serpentards – avec juste un nœud doré sur le dessus.

Sirius fit mine de partir avec un petit signe avant de revenir, très vite. Les bras de son frère autour de lui, lui firent mal tellement l'étreinte était puissante mais Regulus s'abandonna, se laissa fondre et pour lui l'éternité se résuma à trois petites secondes.

Puis Sirius se dégagea, lui murmura « Joyeux Anniversaire, petit serpent » avant de partir en marchant, un peu, trop vite.

Regulus resta là, avec la présence silencieuse de Severus, derrière, à sa droite, et le paquet dans sa main serrée. Le nœud était doux au toucher.

_Grand frère._

Il se cacha un instant le visage sous le rideau de ses cheveux puis releva la tête, (« - _Relève_ le _menton, Regulus. Tiens-toi comme un Black. Un vrai. –Oui mère. »)_ et Severus et lui descendirent ensemble les marches qui menaient aux cachots.

* * *

Regulus descendit du train, dit au-revoir à ses quelques camarades, adressa un sourire complice à Severus, lui fit promettre de s'écrire puis rejoignit ses parents.

Il vit le dos de Severus s'éloigner. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir le retrouver à la rentrée.

Mais Sirius avait déjà disparu. Parti. Sans lui dire au-revoir. _Adieu. _Une nouvelle fois.

Ce jour-là, sur ce quai bondé, tout ce qui avait été se dissipa, lentement, le chemin avec Sirius, l'enfance, son statut de _cadet_, tout cela, vola en fumée.

Regulus était toujours l'Ombre, _l'autre frère, _l'héritier qui n'était pas destiné à en être un, la copie ratée du fantôme dont on ne devait plus parler. Sauf que maintenant, il était seul.

_« -Frères de sang ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Il n'y a que la lune qui éclaire son bras, _leurs _bras, leurs peaux et les deux traits rouges qu'ils se sont fait à chacun, au même endroit, au couteau d'argent._

_Ca fait mal. Un peu. Mais ça ne fait rien. Ils ont échangé leur sang. Ils seront inséparables. »_

Sirius, encore dans le train, regarda Regulus fouiller du regard les recoins du quai, plusieurs minutes, avant de s'éloigner, les yeux tournés vers l'arrière.

Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. C'était lui le lâche, finalement.

* * *

C'est ainsi que tout finit.

Regulus, dans sa caverne, a le temps de penser à tout, à tout ce qu'il regrette, ceux qu'il a aimé, les gens qu'il a tué et leurs visages avant la mort, et puis il coule au fond de l'eau et le premier des frères, ou le dernier on ne sait plus, disparaît.

Et c'est au tour de Sirius, Sirius la loque aux yeux de flamme, très longtemps après. Il n'a le temps de penser à rien et le Voile l'accueille en lui.

Il ne reste plus que la maison, la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison, qui conserve leur souvenir, comme celui de tous les autres, de ceux qui ont porté leurs noms avant eux, leur mémoire, partout entre les murs.

* * *

_**Ta-daaam ! Je crois que j'en suis assez fière. REGULUS RULES !**_


End file.
